


Tfw the person you're supposed to be haunting is cute

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I got hooked on this this but like..., It has so little content, It's Gonna Be, Slow Burn, also this is gonna be mostly drabbles from the generator site, and a human au, but for the most part, cause they have some cute ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Prompt: Cyclonus is a ghost and they died in the apartment Powerglide moves to. Usually Cyclonus is grumpy and possessive of the apartment and scares out anyone that moves into it but holy shit, Powerglide is cute, and Cyclonus doesn't want them to leave.Prompt from: https://prompts.neocities.org/This is a human auAlso the names I gave both Powerglide and Cyclonus are gonna just stick to their Cybertronian names.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Powerglide
Kudos: 7





	Tfw the person you're supposed to be haunting is cute

Setting the box down, Powerglide gave a huff. 

The apartment was definitely nice, something that could have been out of her price range if the landlord didn't seem so happy to finally have a buyer for it.  
Grapple had perked up so sweetly, eyes bright as he had handed off the keys to the place.  
It was definitely suspicious, but Powerglide had still taken the apartment with little complaint. After all, it was clean enough and stranger still; most of the furniture from the last tenant was still there…

Giving a sigh, Powerglide walked around the apartment, noting the almost pristine kitchen and bedroom; before entering the bathroom.

Thankfully, no mold was growing in the shower, which she counted as a plus. But as she turned to leave, a chill when down her spine as what sounded like nails going down a chalkboard.  
Covering her ears, Powerglide hissed. 

But just as suddenly as the noise started, it ended; much to Powerglides' glee. But it was quickly stifled when she looked at the mirror.

'Get out.' 

It felt like she was doused in ice water, goosebumps on her arms as Powerglide took a step back. "Well, that's just great. Now I gotta get a new mirror." She grumbled, pout on her lips.  
And yeah, maybe the message scratched onto the mirror was creepy as all hell; but it had nothing on her old neighbor, Huffer's, singing.  
Running a hand through her hair, she checked out her reflection before tossing her hair behind her back.  
"But I'm lucky, since I brought mine with me." She mumbled the last part out as she exited the bathroom.

Powerglide rolled her eyes when she found that her boxes had tipped over, but thankfully none of them were spilled open.  
"You better have left my perfume alone!" She found herself snapping to the empty room, and stopped in her tracks.

Right... Powerglide remembered that it usually did no good to acknowledge a ghost. Or demon. And she wasn't dumb enough to not know that something wasn't in this apartment the moment she stepped in.  
But this place was nice, and there was no way she was moving back in with Tracks. Especially if she had too listen to Huffer's caterwauling and have Tracks steal her make-up.

So she was sure she could handle a little ghost, and with that, Powerglide picked up a box and took it into the bedroom.

The bed was covered in dust, (gross), but that was thankfully an easy fix. Setting down the box and ripping off the tape to open in; Powerglide began the unboxing process.

And she thankfully didn't have any more problems with her (unwanted) roommate.

And Powerglide was just so tempted to give Grapple a piece of her mind, especially since he has said nothing about a ghost, but stopped herself.  
There was the fact that the landlord probably hadn't known about it, he did seem like the no-nonsense type, but it still annoyed her that she wasn't completely alone.

Still…

Powerglide sighed as she finished putting up the dishes, only to feel a sudden shift in the air. 

Slamming her hands down onto the counter, Powerglide didn't turn around as she ground her teeth. "Look. I don't know what crawled up your ass, but I'm not leaving just as I got here. So either we live with it, or we're gonna have a problem." The last words were a hiss, and it didn't help that Powerglide felt a hand on her shoulder. 

A very cold hand. A hand that definitely didn't feel solid.

It was heavy, but it didn't make Powerglides' resolve waiver one bit. Steadying her nerves, Powerglide slowly turned her head to meet…

"Oh…" she whispered.

The woman in front of her hand and unimpressed expression, thin lips pressed firmly into a line and eyes narrowed.  
And she definitely didn't look like she was from this era.  
"Hi?" Powerglide mumbled, taking in the woman's unnatural blue eyes. 

So it was totally normal for her to swallow a scream as the woman opened her mouth, only for cockroaches to spill from it.  
The only thing that was now bubbling from her mouth was the urge to vomit. Powerglide let a laugh spill past her lips, hands clenched on the counter. "Uh, you gotta little something right there…" she found herself saying, using a hand to point at her cheek.

The woman slowly closed her mouth, brows furrowed. Powerglides' gaze narrowed on the little cockroach at the edge of her lips.  
Stifling a sigh, Powerglide fully turned around to wipe it away herself. She smiled as the ghost twitched under her hand, her skin unnaturally cold, and eyes just as much.  
"So, you steal that from a movie or something? Or did the book of the recently deceased tell you to do that" Powerglide asked, shuffling past the woman as she went to get the last box. 

She could feel the woman follow her, not speaking, but Powerglide brushed it off and began to put the finishing touches on the living room.

"I gotta thank you though…" Powerglide said, as she put a vase on the table in front of the couch. "Whoever you scared, you scared them good enough to leave their stuff." She turned around, stepping around her too close roommate, and got out a few books from the box.  
"But you're not gonna scare me. And between you and me, I'd rather have you then the last people I had to deal with." 

The ghost tilted her head at this, eyebrow raised.

Powerglide smiled, waving a hand as she set her books onto the table next.

"An' as much as I could get into it right now, I'd rather get introductions outta the way." Powerglide turned on her heel, and thrust out a hand.  
"Names' Pauline Asli Lee, but most people call me Powerglide. And honestly I prefer it." 

The woman stared at her hand, then at her, then at her hand again. 

"What, you never had a proper hand shak- oh!" Powerglide felt a chill go up her spine as the woman lightly grasped her hand. It was deathly cold, which made sense, but the two shook hands all the same.  
The woman opened her mouth, thankfully insect free, and murmured something.

"Huh?" Powerglide asked. 

"My name is Cynthia Harrowwood. But I was also known as Cyclone." Cynthia said, voice a bit stronger as she let the others hand go.

"Cyclone…" Powerglide tested, lips pursed. "So, were you a weather reporter or somethin'?" It was Cynthia's turn to purse her lips, before nodding. "Something like that. And you are by far the most stubborn person I have met so far. Or you like being scared…" 

Powerglide laughed at that, one hand on her hip as she wagged a finger in the ghosts' face. 

"More like I don't want to lose my hearing. Anyways, I'm here to stay." Cynthia slowly nodded, eyes narrowing a bit over her glasses.

Powerglide smiled a toothy thing as she relaxed a bit. "So, you're gonna be nice?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes a bit up at the ghost. 

Cynthia was the once to take, er, float back. 

"I...yes. I suppose." And just like that, she disappeared into thin air. 

Powerglide bliked at where the other had been standing just a few seconds ago, before pouting. "I'm holding you to that, Cy!" She said, before going and flopping down onto a dusty couch.  
It wasn't even noon and she already felt worn out. 

'Well, at least she's better looking than Tracks' smug face…' she thought, as she allowed herself to slump on the couch and drift off to sleep.


End file.
